1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to baby monitors.
2. Background Information
Baby monitors that allow remote monitoring of a baby are well-known. The device typically includes a nursery unit which is place in a room with a baby or infant who is either playing or sleeping, and a parent unit which is located in another part of the house or building where the parent or guardian is. The nursery unit detects sounds made by the baby and transmits these sounds to the parent unit where it is output via a speaker. The parent unit may also have one or more visual indicators.
Privacy can be a problem with known baby monitors. If two families living in neighbouring flats of the same apartment complex purchase baby monitors of same frequency channels transmitted signals may be received by the parent unit in the neighbouring apartment. A parent or guardian may hear their own baby as well as the neighbouring baby sounds.
Security can also be a problem with known baby monitors. The baby monitors transmit audio signals at frequencies that can be received by other baby monitors and by commonly available radio receivers. It is therefore relatively easy for others to ‘eavesdrop’ on audio signals transmitted by baby monitors. This could pose a security problem if sensitive or confidential information is discussed while a baby monitor is ‘listening’.